Russia
'General' In the Russian Federation some special rules for mobile phones apply. You should check them first to avoid frustration. Basically, you can't expect anyone to speak English in this country. So you might print out the offer in Russian before to show what you want. To make it easier, the most important words are shown in Kyrillic too. 'Basics' It's next to impossible to show all prices for Russia, because their pricing is immensely complex. The Russian Federation consists of 81 "federal subjects" which can be provinces, territories, federal cities or other districs and are called regions in this article. For every region even the same provider has different prices. So we only give it here for the Moscow region (and St. Petersburg for Tele2). They are the highest in the country, in other areas you can expect to pay a little less. Living in this huge country, the residents have mostly more than one SIM card. Like in the US, every SIM is locked to a specified provider and region too. All calls, text and even data traffic made outside of this region lead to domestic roaming surcharges even within the same provider. Furthermore, their are incoming roaming charges for calls from abroad or different Russian regions by the same provider too. So to try buy a SIM card at the place, where you are going to use it most. The complicated dialling of phone numbers within Russia is explained in detail in this WIKI. For data, you can skip these rules, but be aware that there a two kinds of data packages: "domestic", valid only within the specified region of your SIM card leading to surcharges outside and "national" valid all over the federation. 'Networks' Russia uses European frequencies throughout its country: 2G is on 900 and 1800 Mhz, 3G (up to HSPA+) on 900 and 2100 Mhz mainly in the cities and 4G/LTE on 800 and 2600 Mhz started in 2012/3 on all operators and is available for prepaid without surcharges in the major towns. There are 4 national mobile operators active in Russia: *'MegaFon' (МегаФон) *'MTS' (MTC) *'Beeline' (by VipelCom) *'Tele2' (joint venture with Rostelecom) MegaFon has the best nationwide coverage and good speeds in the cities at the highest prices. It is consided by many as the premier network in the country and the only to cover all 83 regions. MTS is at the present the biggest operator with more than 100 million customers and licenses in 81 regions of the country. Beeline is the budget operator with the lowest rates active in 78 regions nationwide. Tele2 and Rostelecom are building a forth network active in 41 regions only (not in Moscow) and merged into a joint venture in 2014. 'Buying a SIM card' There are two ways of buying a SIM card in Russia: the official and the unofficial. *In the shops of the providers, you will need to present your passport to get a SIM card. A foreign passport will usually work, but some vendors will only know how to deal with a Russian passport. This way is recommended if you have none or limited knowledge of Russian and need at least some help with setting up. *Another option is buying a SIM card in a kiosk at a subway entrance. That usually costs 100 Rub and some of that appears as a credit on the account. No ID required, these cards are pre-activated to someone's (possibly fictional) name. The worst that can happen: the card turns out to be blocked and you loose your 100 Rub. Usually it's okay though. There will be no support neither in English nor in Russian. There are two different kinds of mobile numbers in Russia: *City number: The city one is a normal phone number of the city where you are based (for example, 555-##### in Moscow). It is as if you have a normal city phone and it is not recognizable from a standard fixed line number. *Federal Number: The federal cannot be accessed directly: you should dial it as if you are calling to another city: 8 wait for a tone, then a code of the network (i.e. 902, 903), and then the 7-digit number. Even if you are in Moscow and you are calling to a "federal" number in Moscow, you should dial the number through 8 tone code routine. It is obvious that the city numbers are much easier to remember and to access, however, they are more expensive. With a federal number you can generally pay as you go, There are no monthly fees, while with a city number you have to pay a certain fixed fee every month on top of your calls (from 25 Rub). So most visitors will prefer federal numbers. 'MegaFon' (МегаФон) Many users consider Megafon the best network in Russia for coverage and speed. It was the first to start 3G and 4G/LTE and is the only network which is available in every region of the country (coverage map). It considers itself as market leader, but it has the highest rates of all operators. The following prices are given for Moscow. 'Availability' Their SIM is available at Megafon offices (салонов) (location map). This way you need an ID. But you can also buy an envelope containing a a pre-activated SIM card with this tariff pre-selected at a subway entrance. This way you don't need an ID, it costs around 100 Rub (same price at a mobile shop), is pre-activated and has some credit. They offer different prepaid tariff lines without a monthly fee: Pass to ZERO (Переходи на НОЛЬ), Everything just (Все просто') '''or Warm Welcome' (Тёплый приём +) which is their visitor line and here shown in detail. To top up buy vouchers (Карты оплаты) available everywhere (typing *110# or top up online by international credit card here. 'Warm Welcome '(Тёплый приём +) Set up price is 200 Rub. Calls to other MegaFon subscribers are free (limited to 100 min/day outside of Moscow). Calls to other providers in Moscow 2.5 Rub./min and outside within Russia 8.5 Rub/min. Calls to the CIS countries 5-10 Rub/min and SMS 2.5-5 Rub just to give you an impression. For data, internet package XS is automatically activated by default giving you 70 MB/day domestic (in Moscow!) for 30 days at 64 kbps for free. Outside internet use is expensive by default (10 Rub/MB). So change to one of their packages. '''Data-only SIM MegaFon sells a data-SIM mainly for tables or modems. It is called MegaFon-online (МегаФон-Онлайн). Set up price is 200 Rub and any regular SIM can be changed to this tariff by typing *510*1# It only gives a better default rate with 1.90 Rub/MB and hourly rounding to 150 KB! So you should better buy a data pack. 'Data feature packages' For all SIMs the same data packs are available, only default rate differs. *daily packages **nternet 24 (Интернет 24): 200 MB, 24 hours, 24 Rub, activation: *105*264# **Internet 24 (Интернет 24 PRO): 1.5 GB, 24 hours, 150 Rub, activation: *105*224# : Both daily packages are national, overuse with standard pack is charged with 0.5 Rub/MB, Pro pack will be throttled to 64 kbps. Max. speed is 3 MBps on standard and unlimited 4G on Pro. All packs renew themselves automatically.To deactivate type *105*264*0# or *105*224*0# respectively. *monthly packages : While the XS pack has only domestic data, all other packs have national data (see General, above). All packages have full 4G speed where available, throttled to 64 kbps when quota is reached. You can check data volume by typing *925# You can buy the packs S-XL for 3 months with 10% discount, for 6 months with 20% discount and for 12 month for 30% discount. You can add further high speed volume by theses extension packs: *for daily rates and Internet XS: another 70 MB for 19 Rub valid for the rest of the days. *for monthly packs S-XL: 1 GB for 150 Rub. or 2.5 GB for 300 Rub valid for the rest of the month. Activation is by typing *925*3# Domestic-only data packages can be extended nationwide by the Internet Russia (Интернет по России) option for a setup price of 30 Rub and a additional daily fee of 10 Rub. So you better buy a national package, if you travel within Russia. 'More info' *APN: internet *All given prices are valid for Moscow only, other rates may apply in other regions. *Basic website in English *Extended website in Russian only 'MTS' (MTC) MTS (or MTC in Russian for Мобильные ТелеСистемы) is the biggest mobile provider in Russia what number of subscribers is concerned. It is available in most regions of the country and still gives good speeds at somewhat lower prices than MegaFon (coverage map). The prices below are given for the Moscow region. 'Availability' SIM cards are available in mini- or micro size at their stores (shop locations). Their standard prepaid voice and data SIM cards are called Super MTS (Супер МТС) for 100 Rub. or Red Energy for 150 Rub. Both differ in voice but have the hight default data rate of 9.90 Rub. per MB. So add packages. Furthermore MTS sells prepaid data SIMs called MTS Connect-4 (МТС Коннект-4) for 600 Rub. with the same credit loaded. At purchase you can choose to buy the Internet Maxi pack for the credit or the daily internet option will be activated by default. All packages from Mini to VIP and the daily rate can be booked on this SIM. Default rate on this SIM is a much lower 1.5 Rub. for data throughout Russia, but it has higher rates for voice and text. 'Data feature packs' *MiniBIT (МиниБИТ): automatically booked on the prepaid cards. 20 Rub. domestic or 40 Rub. nationwide per day (3am-3am) for 10 MB. Activation by *111*62# and 1. Deactivation by *111*62# and 2. Internet is cut off when quota is reached. For another 20 minutes type *165# for 19 Rub. or for another 100 MB type *111*05# for 30 Rub. *BIT (БИТ): 75 MB per day (3am-3am) domestic (in Moscow only) for 200 Rub. Full up to 4G speed, then throttled to 64 kbps. Activation by *252#, deactivation by *252*0# Same extensions as MiniBit. *SuperBIT (СуперБИТ): 3GB per month nationwide for 350 Rub. Full up to 4G speed, then throttled to 128 kbps. Activation by *628#, deactivation by *111*628*2# Same extensions as MiniBit. *Internet Mini (Интернет-Mini): the same tariff as SmartBIT. Activation and deactivation: Text 160 to 111. *Internet Maxi (Интернет-Maxi): Unlimted domestic data (in Moscow) and 8 GB nationwide per month for 600 Rub. For activation and deactivation text 161 to 111. *Internet Super (Интернет-Super): unlimited domestic data and 20 GB nationwide per month for 950 Rub. For activation and deactivation text 162 to 111. *Internet VIP (Интернет-VIP): unlimited domestic data and 50 GB nationwide per month for 1500 Rub. For activation and deactivation text 165 to 111. *Daily rate (Интернет на день): 500 MB nationwide for a day (3am-3am) for 50 Rub. This will not be charged if no use. But 50 Rub. activation fee for activation text 67 to 111. for deactivation 670 to 111. *For Internet Mni, Maxi, Super, VIP and the daily rate 3 addons are avaiable: another 500 MB for 75 Rub by *167#, 2 GB for 200 Rub by *168# and unlimited nights (1am-7am) for 150 Rub by *111*776#. All data volume can be checked by *217#, balance check is *100#. SMS to 111 is free of charge. 'More info' *APN: internet.mts.ru *Tethering is officially allowed *Extended Website (Rus): http://www.mts.ru/ *Basic Website (Eng): http://www.mtsgsm.com/ Beeline Beeline offers unlimited internet for 295 Roubles. Just get any prepaid SIM card (you can buy it at any Cell Shops, which are plenty at big cities, names are Euroset, Sviaznoy and other). Ask for a SIM without prepaid data or calls. Add money to a prepaid card (you can do it at very convinient value adding machines, they are everywhere and even have english interface). Then ask to turn on unlimited internet for 295 roubles. It will operate at home city only (I.e. Moscow if you buy in Moscow, Petersburg for Petersburg), and is valid for one month. At other cities there will be quite cheap home-network roaming (around 8 roubles per megabyte). Plan "Go!" offers 3G (up to 2Mbps) and EDGE. (iPhone and android is suitable, and thethring is allowed) First 500MB ar at 2Mbps speed, and after that the speed drops to 64kbps. MTS Rus GPRS/EDGE/UMTS/HSDPA Web site (Rus): http://www.mts.ru/ Web Site (Eng): http://www.mtsgsm.com/ Unlimited Data Pack (БИТ, BIT): Description (Rus): http://www.mts.ru/services/internet/bit/ APN: internet.mts.ru Cost: 199 Rub/month, for tariff plan Ultra - 0 Rub/month To activate dial *111*995# Region: Central (Moscow, Moscow region etc) Limitations: when daily traffic exceeds 50Mb, data speed reduces to 64Kb/sec until the end of the day. Valid only for subscribers in Moscow and Moscow region Unlimited Data Pack - whole Russia (СуперБИТ, SuperBIT): Description (Rus): http://www.mts.ru/services/internet/bit/ APN: internet.mts.ru Cost: 250 Rub/month (March 2014) To activate dial *111*628# Region: Russia Limitations: when daily traffic exceeds 100Mb, data speed reduces to 128Kb/sec until the end of current day. Valid in any Russian region whereever you bought the SIM. Data Feature Packs: The operator, have some prepaid datapacks on your portifolio: 200mb (for 30 days): 450 Rub 300mb (for 30 days): 600 Rub 450mb (for 30 days): 800 Rub. Unlimited internet at Night (30 days) - Happy hour time with unlimited traffic quota from 1:00 am to 8:00: 450,00 rub Excess and oddpack: ''' 3.45 Rub/mb - From 12:00am to 08:00am 8.45 Rub/mb - From 8:00am to 12:00am '''Max speed: '''Up to 8mbps. '''Other information: Off-net and fixed landline: 1-5 minutes of call on day: 3,95 Rub/min From 6 min on: 0,19 Rub/min On-Net: 1-5 minutes of call on day: 3,95 Rub/min From 6 min on: 0,17 Rub/min Do not forget to turn off Push Messages in your Message settings. Otherwise you would be non-stop bothered with commercial offers. Avaliability: In some shops and MTS kiosks. Teethering: (Officialy) Allowed for the almost dataplans (excluding some post-paid dataplans). iPhone/iPad specific information: Unavaliable. SIM information: *Regular Simcards avaliable *Micro Simcards (3FF) available Check Balance: *100# TELE 2 Yet another mobile operator (discounter, EDGE, 3G). Site: http://www.en.tele2.ru/ Not present in Moscow. Category:Country Category:Beeline Category:MTS